1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to a vacuum cleaner for removing unpleasant odors from air discharged through a discharge grill.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vacuum cleaners generally draw in dust-laden air from a surface being cleaned, using negative pressure generated by a vacuum suction motor, and discharge air from which dust has been separated to the outside of the vacuum cleaner through a discharge grill.
Such air discharged through the discharge grill of the vacuum cleaner may contain odors generated when a carbon brush is worn or when dust or contaminants collected in a dust collecting chamber contained therein decompose, or odors produced from mold. Such odors may cause discomfort to users.
Many attempts have been made in order to solve this problem by mounting a high efficiency particulate air (HEPA) filter for filtering fine particles in a discharge grill, or by attaching an air freshener to the discharge grill and eliminate unpleasant odors in air discharged through the discharge grill.
However, a HEPA filter is expensive compared to general filters, and needs to be periodically replaced as it is unable to filter fine particles such as carbon powder after being used for a predetermined period of time. Additionally, the HEPA filter is not effective in eliminating unpleasant odors.
Furthermore, when an air freshener is mounted in a discharge grill, the air freshener is constantly discharged into the surrounding, even when the cleaner is not in use, so frequent replacement is required.